Correspondence Of Love
by TideFan
Summary: A correspondance of letters marking the love between Emmett and Rosalie. All human/ Cannon Pairings.
1. Letter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and its characters, or plot. The characters, books, and plot are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from writing this. I just love Twilight. Reviews are always appreciated.**

_** March 3rd**_

_**Emmett, **_

_Its hard to believe that you have only been gone for eighteen long hours. I keep waiting for you to call or pull up in your old rusty pick up truck. Everything seems too quiet and empty without you here. How did your plane ride go? I'm not sure when you will get this but hopefully you will be settled in when you finally do. I spent the night laying in bed imagining you were next to me. Sometimes I almost had myself fooled in believing you were there. Your scent still lingers on my pillows, a strong mixture of cinnamon and sandal wood. _

_Is it selfish for me to say that I hope you were thinking of me the whole time you were flying to base? When I looked out to the starry night I said a silent prayer and was hoping you were looking at the same brightly lit star as me. That even though we are miles apart maybe we could still have that connection. I want you to miss me as much as I miss you but yet I don't want you to feel this yearning pain. _

_So far today I have thought about every aspect of our lives together. How we have been entwined into each other since we were knee high. I remember everything about the exact day I noticed you. We were both ten and it was valentines day. My little heart was bursting from joy at all the valentines I had received but yours was different. Two uniquely beautiful ice skaters graced the cover of it, my favorite sport and somehow you had known that. You changed in my eyes that day, no longer were you the pesky sandy haired boy who would chase me at recess. You were replaced with the deep brown eyed boy of my puppy love affection._

_Time seemed to pass and then we were sixteen and in love, some say lust but no I always felt the love in my heart. The exact moment I realized I needed you in my life stands out also in my mind. It was the day we skipped school and went to Coney island. I know you remember now as you read these words because it was also the first time we really looked at each other and admitted our feelings. When I close my eyes that day comes back so clear. Corndogs and funnel cakes fill my nose as the sound of children running around the hard plank of the wood bounce around my head. We rode every ride we could till it made us sick and then we laid out on the shore. I shared with you that the beach was my favorite place to ever go. That it really didn't matter which one or which ocean but it was just the feeling that developed in me when I was there. A sense of belonging and happiness that sometimes you only see in children. I remember thinking in that moment that you were my ocean. Your face was the beauty of the waves and the smell of salt was your intoxicating presence. I wanted to be washed away by you. I loved you then and knew, just like I loved the ocean._

_Then yesterday happened and I was confused. My heart was clinging to you, scared to have you leave. My mind was proud that you had decided to go and do something so brave but yet I was still angry. Seeing you in your green uniform changed everything though. The brown of your eyes stood out like chocolate, while the deep curls of your hair had been trimmed but were still beautiful. After you boarded the plane I watched and waited for you to take off. I had to have the proof that you were leaving me for nine months and then you were gone. My tears almost blinded me as I drove back home, but then I stopped babe I promise you that. It took a lot but I knew you would hate me being miserable so I really am going to try to be happy during this process._

_I want to look forward and think about what our future may hold. The summer wedding we have talked about along the beach. Our close friends and family there as we devote everything to each other. What if we have a buddle of children together. Each one shimmering characteristics of yours such as stubbornness, humor and humility. If each of these things happen then I will be completely happy with that. My heart almost wants to jump from joy even imagining such things could happen to us._

_For now though, I will write you everyday or every chance I get. Every detail of my day as well as every emotion that filters through my body will be shared with you. I want you to feel as if you are right here with me instead of battling our enemies. In return I would hope you would do the same. Share everything with me Emmett. Even if you think it will scare me because whatever it is, I want to be scared together._

_I love you with a burning passion that could not possibly ever be extinguished. You're the sun rising and setting to my day. We can get through this time apart together._

_** Love always,**_

_** Rosalie**_


	2. Letter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and its characters, or plot. The characters, books, and plot are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from writing this. I just love Twilight.

_Rosie, March 11th_

_So it looks like it takes a week for each letter to get here. Maybe if we write everyday then it wont seem so bad;) When they did mail call and I saw that it was from you my heart skipped a beat. Yeah I know that I sound like a pansy right now for saying that but its true. I guess I should start off by answering and commenting on everything in your letter._

_I miss you probably more than you understand. This past week has been one of the toughest things I have ever endured. Remember in 3__rd__ grade when I broke my arm on the monkey bars and then couldn't climb down off the top of them. I cried the whole time cause every time I moved my arm felt like jello well this week was a lot more painful. Homesick pretty much sums it up except it's a whole lot more. Without seeing you each day it feels almost like a piece of my heart is missing, I won't be whole again until your back in my arms. Your not at all selfish for hoping I miss you as much as you miss me because I DO. Also do not ever think your selfish or call yourself that. Your one of the sweetest people to have graced my life, jesus him self would feel blessed to know you. _

_As I read your letter it had me laughing like a schoolboy again. You know that valentines day my mom made me give you that valentine. Thank goodness for moms right, but I remember your tiny smile that day and for days after you would share your chocolate milk with me. I always wondered why but I guess I know now. That day at the beach though will always stand with me, probably its my favorite memory of us and I hope it is also one for you. I can close my eyes and remember us as the waves washed in and the orange hue of the sun turn into the dark night. Each star blanketed the sky as your beauty laid against the sand. I can feel the softness of your skin on my fingertips as I trailed them across each freckle on your pale skin. Can you still hear me whispering I love you into your ear? You were the first person I had ever said those words to except my family, I guess that day at the beach you stole my heart as well._

_When I boarded the plane the last week there was a part of me that wanted to turn back but I couldn't. I'm sorry your hurting from this but I try to look at it as I'm doing something good for this country. Nine months will fly by hopefully and we will be back together. Don't cry though babe when you get down about me being gone. Try to think about all the little details of our life and smile because I will be doing the same. When ever I'm spitting out sand from my teeth and getting frustrated from the heat I will think of your smile and hopefully it will ease the hardship._

_As far as your vision of a bundle of children goes it sounds amazing but one has to play football. Oh and wipe that I don't think so frown off your face cause its so happening and I know you that well. Personally I hope we have a daughter with golden hair, eyes the deepest blue you have seen and skin like porcelain just like you. This world could stand for another Rosalie running around and tormenting the boys. _

_I promise to right you as well, every chance I get and won't hold anything back. Hearing about your days will keep me holding on that much longer. Just try to do one thing for me babe, keep me informed on all the football I may miss. The base has one TV and we get like shitty service so no TV shows only old movies. _

_So I guess I should tell you about my first week here. Lets see, everyday I wake early at the butt crack of dawn and you know I hate it. So far everyday we have had training classes on our guns and safety. Two days we had to train in the field and I fell scraping my arm pretty bad. The medic took a look and wrapped it up good so I'm all good to go, don't be stressing your pretty little head about it. Sergeant Taylor says next week I will be handling the cleaning process. Another big bummer I would say:/ The sun beats down on me everyday and its like a constant summer. Even the nights are pretty warm, and I try to strip down as much as I can. My arms are already starting to brown from the constant burning so when you see me I will be one smoking hot tanned guy. All the sand blowing around is what I hate the most though. It literally gets into everything you own like our clothes, guns, food, etc. Each night has been filled with gun shots, snores and thoughts of you. Your picture lays on my pillow as I drift off and I pretend your right there with me. Once this week we slept where the cool air could blow through and the stairs shined right through. Kind of like that night we went camping and were so scared a bear was going to get us. Lol. I remember we barely slept between being scared and not being able to keep our hands off each other._

_I actually have made a friend, his name is Jasper and I think you would like him. He is from Texas so he has one of those southern accents your friend Alice is always going on about. If we were there I bet she would like him. Gosh I miss you babe, I'm trying not to let it show to much cause I don't want you being all upset and mopey but I do. _

_Everyday I will wait anxiously for your next letter and hopefully I can call soon. I love you sweet cheeks._

_Emmett_


End file.
